The Precious, Magical Moments In A Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee watch over Wasp and Akira's three sparklings while Akira and Wasp are at a meeting. Cuteness overload! :) Done as a request for neomoon585. :)


**neomoon585, who owns Akira, Hotaru, Hornet, and Bumblespark, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Precious, Magical Moments In A Family**

Akira hugged Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz. "Wasp and I really appreciate this," she said to them.

"Hey, we don't mind watching over our niece and nephews," Bumblebee said with a smile.

Akira smiled before looking a bit sad. "I'm going to miss them," she said softly.

Jazz came up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The meeting shouldn't be very long," he said reassuringly. "No doubt you'll be back this afternoon."

She smiled gratefully at him. She hadn't been away from her sparklings ever since giving birth to them about nine months ago and when Wasp had gotten word that he and Akira were needed for an Elite Guard patrol and a meeting with Ultra Magnus, he had at once checked to see who would be available to watch his children and then had asked Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus if they would babysit. The three had immediately agreed.

Wasp came up beside his mate. "I know," he said softly to her. "Come on, my love. We shouldn't be late."

She nodded, but was still hesitant. Optimus came up to her. "It'll be alright, Akira," he said gently. "We'll see you in a few hours."

She sighed, but nodded. "Okay," she said and then turned to Wasp. "Just so you know, when we get back, we'll be spending the rest of the day with our sparklings and I mean the rest of the day."

Wasp smiled. "There's an outing in the park with ours and our children's names on it the moment we return," he promised.

Smiling at him, she took his hand as the transport beams beamed them up to the Elite Guard's ship.

* * *

The triplets seemed to sense their parents were gone and looked saddened, but then perked up a little when their uncles came over and picked them up.

Jazz sat down and sat Hotaru in his lap and saw her point upwards. Chuckling, he lifted her up, making sure he had a gentle, but secure grip on her. "Up you go," he said with a smile. The small femme sparkling giggled as Jazz lifted her up again.

Optimus was sitting on the floor with Hornet, who was playing with a container with a top that had different-shaped holes. Taking out the different-shaped blocks, Hornet was trying to match the blocks with the proper spaces, looking up at Optimus when a block would fit into the space. "Try another space, Hornet," the leader of the Autobots encouraged gently and then pointed to the proper space. "Maybe this one?"

Hornet placed the block in the space Optimus pointed out and the block slid down smoothly into the space. "Good job," Optimus said in praise.

Bumblespark watched his siblings as he sat contently in Bumblebee's lap. Being the quiet one of the three sparklings, Bumblespark liked to just sit with a member of his family. Bumblebee pulled out one of the children's books they had and opened it to the first page, the little sparkling in his lap helping him to hold the book open before he looked up at his uncle hopefully. Smiling, the yellow Autobot held his nephew in one arm and began reading the story to him.

Hotaru, the more active one of the triplets, decided to crawl down off of Jazz's lap and crawl around the room, grabbing onto one of the bookcases and swiftly climbing up. Jazz, a bit stunned, quickly went over and lifted her down, chuckling a bit. "You sure like climbing, huh?" he said with a smile before he winced a little. He had pulled a couple cables in his arm a day ago in some practice training and the injury was acting up a bit.

Hotaru saw her uncle was in some pain and reached her arms around his neck to hug him. "I'm alright, sweetspark," he said soothingly before noticing a glow and lifted her up to see her hands were glowing a bit and Hotaru reached for Jazz's arm and pressed her hands over where the pulled cables were. Jazz felt the pain immediately dull and after a bit, he moved his arm and it didn't hurt. "Well, call me crazy. You've found your special ability, Hotaru."

Bumblebee and Optimus looked up at that. "Her special ability?" Bumblebee asked.

Jazz nodded. "She's got healing powers," he said. "She just healed some pulled cables in my arm."

A sparking noise drew their attention and they saw Hornet had stingers like Wasp and his hands transformed back. "Just like his father," Optimus said with a smile.

Bumblebee then noticed Bumblespark was looking at his hands curiously. Jazz noticed too. "Looks like he's wondering what his special ability is," the ninja said.

Suddenly, energy weapons appeared from Bumblespark's arms. Bumblebee immediately recognized what happened. "He's channeling his electricity," he said as the energy weapons transformed into unlit spark bombs. "Very few bots with electrical powers can do that."

"Why is that?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Because it requires a lot of electricity," Bumblebee explained. "It looks like Bumblespark was born with a lot of electricity in him that allows him to channel it with no trouble. Wasp and I could do it, but it would wear us out. Bumblespark would have enough to not lose energy while channeling the rest."

The other two nodded. "Akira and Wasp are going to be really surprised," Jazz said with a smile as he smiled at Hotaru. "Your mother's and father's jaws are going to 'hit the floor', as humans say."

"Mama!" Hotaru said clearly, surprising them all.

"Holy cow," Bumblebee said. "I think that was her first word."

"Dada!"

"Make that two first words," Optimus said with a chuckle.

"Opi!" They heard another voice and turned to find Hornet pointing at Optimus. "Opi!"

Jazz smiled. "Looks like he's trying to say your nickname, O.P.," the ninja said.

Bumblebee smiled. "I think they're following each other's lead," he said. "Hotaru is a bit more of a go-getter than her brothers, so they follow her lead."

"Looks like it," Optimus said.

Bumblespark looked up at his uncle Bumblebee and decided that he wanted down and carefully slid off his uncle's lap before crawling towards a table just a few feet away from where Bumblebee was sitting before using the table to stand up and get his balance. The youngest sparkling then turned and pointed to the yellow Autobot. "Bumblebee!" He said with a grin.

The three were stunned. "Wow, he said that perfectly," Jazz said.

Optimus chuckled. "He was named after Bumblebee after all," he said.

Bumblespark then began walking, letting go of the table and taking slow, but sure steps towards Bumblebee, who got out of the chair and kneeled down with a smile, holding his arms out encouragingly to the small sparkling, who began walking a little faster towards him.

The youngest sparkling walked up to the yellow Autobot and hugged him and Bumblebee instantly returned the hug. "Great job, Bumblespark," he said with a smile. "Your mom and dad are going to be so surprised."

"I think it'll be a welcome surprise after a long meeting with the Elite Guard," Jazz said with a smile.

Optimus nodded as the three adults watched the young sparklings continue playing or saying their first words again and in Bumblespark's case, walking up to all three of his uncles and then trying to help his siblings walk too. Although his older brother and sister weren't as sure and couldn't quite get their balance yet, they did hang onto their younger brother and the furniture to at least take a few steps.

Bumblebee heard the transport beams warming up a bit. "Hey, Wasp and Akira are coming," he said.

The two came in a moment later, looking a bit tired. "I'm ready for that outing, Wasp," Akira said.

"Me too, honeyspark," Wasp said, smiling when he saw her blush a little.

"Mama! Dada!"

The stunned parents whirled around, glancing at their family and Jazz pointed to Hotaru. "Mama! Dada!" She said again.

"Opi!" Hornet spoke up.

"Bumblebee!" Bumblespark said proudly.

Akira's jaw dropped. "They…They just said their first words," she said, still stunned.

"That's not all they learned," Jazz said with a smile. "Your daughter has healing powers."

"Your oldest son has stingers like you, Wasp," said Optimus.

Bumblebee stood up with Bumblespark in his arms before standing a few feet away from the still-stunned parents. "Why don't you show your mom and dad what you can do now?" He suggested.

"He has a new ability too?" Wasp asked hopefully.

Bumblebee nodded. "He can channel energy to form energy weapons and spark bombs," he said. "But he can do something else too."

He set the youngest sparkling down on his feet and Bumblespark instantly began walking up to his parents, who gently dropped to their knees in astonishment as he walked up to them. Wasp came out of his frozen amazement first and lifted Bumblespark up into his arms. "Akira, we have the three smartest sparklings in this universe," he said, cuddling his son.

She nodded and saw her other two children reaching for her and she scooped them up too and brought them over to Wasp, who hugged her too as the three sparklings hugged them. "Mommy and Daddy are very proud of you three," Wasp said, pride and love in his voice.

Akira smiled and felt happy tears gather in her eyes. "My beautiful, smart babies," she said before feeling something being sent to her via video link and she saw it was from the other three.

"We each recorded their achievements," Optimus said with a smile.

The parents smiled. "Thank you," Akira said.

"Thank you," Wasp echoed before looking at his wife. "I believe that outing would be the perfect celebration right now."

She nodded and as Wasp got everything ready, Akira hugged her three brothers. "Thank you so much for watching over them," she said. "They must have kept you on your toes."

"A little bit," Jazz said with a smile. "But we didn't mind."

As the three headed to their responsibilities and Wasp took her and their triplets to the park, Akira smiled. "This is just what I needed after that meeting and patrol," she said to herself. "A precious, magical moment from my family."

She reviewed the videos Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus had sent her and smiled again, feeling blessed to have them and her mate and triplets in her life.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
